A ,son histoire selon un invité imprévu
by Apple-of-the-dead
Summary: Quand on fouille dans les archives on peut être étonné de ce que l'on y trouve.


**Apple , sa triste histoire **

La Wammy pendant des années (les premières )fut calme, seule l'arrivée d'un élève assez spécial mit légèrement le chaos mais pour des raisons évidentes ... L'amour et la folie, qui juste entre nous ne fait pas un bon cocktail... ça donne l'obsession ou un truc dans le genre. Oups pardon je m'égare . Voilà revenons à cette histoire,je me présenterais plus tard .

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour seule l'arrivée de Beyond fit du bruit , hé oui j'ai bien dit jusqu'à ce jour .

Roger et Watari n'avaient pas prit la peine d'annoncer sa venue vu que cette nouvelle recrue ferait déjà assez de bruit en arrivant .

Comme tout les jours, la classe était plus ou moins calme Near au premier banc au milieu, Matt au deuxième banc à droite et Mello sur le banc à côté tandis que Linda était sur le premier banc de gauche et évidement la première place devant à droite était destinée à Beyond mais vu son enthousiasme pour aller au cours, cette place restait vide .

Linda et Matt sursautèrent lors ce que la nouvelle passa la porte, parce qu'elle l'ouvrit violemment et par son style effrayant.

Elle faisait 1m67 environ , 16 ans , les cheveux mi-longs noirs , maigre . Elle portait des bas résille , une micro-jupe à carreaux noire et rouge , un t-shirt avec deux poupées vampires dessus à ligne noires et rouges aussi et des bottines larges à lacets. Elle avait comme accessoires un collier à clous noir avec une boucle à laquelle était accrocher une chaîne, un collier orné d'une grande croix noire , un bracelet à carreaux noirs et blancs et une bague avec un petit diamant. Son maquillage aussi frappait .elle était blanche comme la neige qui recouvre les bourgeons en hiver avec des paupières noires charbon et des lèvres rouges comme le sang.

Ses premières paroles furent aussi courtes que froides.

-Je m'assieds où?

Mello avec sa discrétion légendaire passa un mot à Matt que la nouvelle prit de volée.

«Hé Matt! Elle est bizarre tu ne trouve pas? En plus, elle n'a aucun goût, franchement je ne peux rien pour elle.»

-C'est vraiment ce que tu pense de moi barbie?

-Bien ça s'en rapproche assez en effet.

-Alors je vais être franche avec toi ...

-Je n'attends que ça.

Mello se mit debout avant de la laisser finir.

-Tu est un gamin insolant , pourri gâté, sûrement un ancien gosse de riche qui se croit beau mais qui en réalité est superficiel et immature. Tu crois que les gens t'aiment mais en réalité, ils ont pitié de toi.

Mello avait à présent un regard haineux pour la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Pour que les connards dans ton genre ferme leurs gueules.

Je dois avouer que moi même j'ai été choquée de son comportement surtout vis-à-vis de Mello .

Mello choqué, la fusilla du regard, voulu aller la frapper, mais Matt se mit entre les deux.

-Moi c'est Matt et lui Mello , Bon si vous ... essayiez de vous entendre non?

-Je ne changerais pas mon opinion sur lui.

Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient têtu...

Ce qui empêcha Mello d'enchérir sur ces paroles fut l'arrivée tardive de Beyond en cours et le rire des autres élèves quand le prof dit: - Mieux vaut tard que jamais Beyond .

Une fois tout le monde assit, la nouvelle s'assit en fond de classe et Beyond au milieu du cours se leva la rejoindre. Une fois assis à côté de la nouvelle , il se mit à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mal à l'aise et se tourne vers le funeste Beyond.

-Moi c'est Beyond Birthday et toi tu es ...?

-Moi? Je suis occupée.

Beyond profita de l'attention de la jeune fille pour lui faire un sourire aguicheur , la bouche entre ouverte , la langue sur une canine et le sourire en coin. La jeune fille sourit à son tour dévoilant une belle rangée de dents un peu plus pointues que la normale offrant à Beyond le spectacle d'un sourire faisant froid dans le dos.

-Tu es très intéressante ... je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelle .

Il leva un sourcil après avoir regardé au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

-Tu me trouve intéressante parce que tu ne sais pas mon nom ... bon okayy j'en ai marre.

La nouvelle se leva et demanda au prof quel était le numéro de sa chambre. Beyond entendant que la chambre de la nouvelle était 13, il sourit d'avantage.

-Bien à ce soir, ma belle.

Cette journée était vraiment bizarre , Beyond aussi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça ... c'était là première fois que je le voyais.

La petite Apple étant sortie du cours , marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à là chambre numéro 13 où était noté «welcome in Hell» .

Elle regarda la porte d'un air amusé avant de dire: Nos destins sont fait pour se croiser Beyond.

Elle entra dans la chambre toute noire et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, qu'elle fini par trouver et une fois la lumière allumée elle vit une chambre aux murs rouge sang avec à certains endroits des tâches plus foncées. Un bureau tout griffé et pleins de trous. Deux petites armoires en métal avec le nom de Beyond sur une des deux. Une chose la choqua, malgré le manque de propreté dans la chambre, les 2 lis étaient impeccables. Draps de soie mauve et oreillers noirs.

Comme elle était toujours dos à la porte elle ne vit pas Beyond arriver et quand celui ci commença à lui parler, elle sursauta.

-Alors elle te plaît notre chambre? Hum pas aussi confortable qu'une suite d'hôtel mais en meilleure compagnie.

-Je ne pense pas, en ce qui concerne la compagnie.

-Je parlais de toi.

Beyond parlais à Apple avec un air amusé. Tandis qu'elle, le regardait méchamment.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis, tu ne sera pas en bonne compagnie.

Il poussa la nouvelle contre un mur, ferma la porte et la bloqua entre ses deux bras.

-Bien je n'ai qu'à faire de ta compagnie , une compagnie agréable.

Elle baissa la tête .

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire .

Elle poussa Beyond sur le lit et se mit au dessus.

-Waw, quelle tigresse.

Beyond se moquait d'elle et elle ne s'en souciait même pas mais qu'avait elle à la fin?

-Hé oui je suis peut-être une crevette d'apparence mais j'ai de la force.

-Malheureusement pour toi j'en ai plus.

Il inversa la situation et réussi à mettre Apple en dessous de lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux , ses mains écrasant ses poignets pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lui échapper. Il mit sa tête à 2 centimètres de la sienne .

-Tu as réussi uniquement parce que je me suis laissée faire.

La situation faisait qu'on aurait du ne pas la croire mais le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit nous forçait à admettre que c'était sûrement vrai. Elle enchaîna sans crainte.

-Hé puis qui te dit que ça ne me plait pas cette situation , hé oui , ça me plait peut-être de t'avoir au-dessus de moi , me dominant totalement.

Beyond leva un sourcil comme interrogateur ou penseur.

-On va vérifier ça ... en même temps je vais voir si tu as confiance en moi.

De suite il porta sa bouche entre ouverte à la gorge de la demoiselle , se laissant aller de tout son poids sur elle . Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque que la bouche bouillante de Beyond frôla sa gorge gelée.

-Et tu compte faire quoi?

A présent elle le regardait avec en aire ennuyer.

Il mordit doucement le cou de la jeune fille avant de la regarder et de lui répondre.

-Bien je vais tester les limites, Voir jusqu'où je peux allez sans que tu ne bronches.

Il riait maintenant , d'un rire ... spécial .

-Tu sais Beyond ce petit jeu m'amuse beaucoup ...

sans lui laisser finir sa phrase il releva la jambe d'Apple et la porta dans son dos et fit pareil avec l'autre.

-Aurais-je gagné ... aurais tu envie de moi ... ma belle?

-Laisse moi finir. Ce petit jeu m'amuse beaucoup mais je ne pense pas te laisser coucher avec moi pour un jeu, aussi excitant soit il .

-Ton problème est que tu prends tout pour jeu ...

-Et ton problème est que tu prends tout pour acquis.

Sur ce il embrassa quand même la jeune fille avant de lui poser la question qui le tourmentait .

-Tu prends quel lit?

-Le même que toi. Je vais aussi tester tes limites sauf que, étant plus patiente ça va ce faire len-te-ment.

-Bon dis moi pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Mello me l'as déjà demandé , je ne lui ai pas répondu car ça me semble évident , mes parents sont morts.

-Et tu n'est pas triste?

-Non je savais qu'ils allaient mourir ... toi aussi non?

Beyond pencha la tête sur le côté avant de la porter , comme on porte une mariée sur le seuil de la maison , et de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain , de la mettre dans la baignoire et d'ouvrir l'eau chaude.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

-Tu voulais jouer non?

Beyond la regardais de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait joué avec elle afin de la connaître mieux .

-Bien .

Elle commença à se déshabiller et voyant que Beyond la regardait faire elle le tira dans l'eau avec elle .

-Je ne joue pas comme ça.

Il regarda sa poitrine et ses poignets avant de regarder sa poitrine à nouveau.

-Hum non tes jeux c'est un coup de lame par ci et un coup de lame par la? Mon jeu était bien avant que tu ne dévoile ces coupure.

-Chacun son truc si moi c'est me couper PARTOUT ben voilà c'est mon truc et toi c'est quoi?

Il la regarda avec un air pitoyable avant de rire.

-La confiture de fraise.

Elle rit à son tour.

-Nan sérieux?

-Bon si tu me laisse te soigner ... je serais ton compagnon de jeux.

-Okayy mais sais-tu en quoi consiste mes jeux?

Il reprit plus sérieux cette fois.

-j'ai cru comprendre oui mais je tiens à ... toi alors je prends le risque et je sais que tu ne veux pas dire non alors dit oui.

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Bien tu n'as qu'à me le soutirer ce oui.

Les yeux de Beyond s'illuminèrent et il lui sauta dessus , coupa le robinet et poussa la tête de la jeune fille dans l'eau , la ressortit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de prendre deux essuies et de l'enrouler dans l'un d'eux.

-Comment peux-tu prendre plaisir à risquer ta vie et en te coupant?

-Comme beaucoup de gens. Bon j'ai faim!

-C'est une bonne maladie , la faim hein.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Alors je propose qu'on aille se changer se remaquiller et puis let's go .

-Bon planning petit prince ténébreux.

Sur ces paroles ils partirent se changer et se remaquiller. Une fois dans la chambre, Beyond la regarda dans les yeux prenant son menton entre ses mains.

-Alors tu me laisse te soigner?

La jeune fille le regarda avec frayeur.

-Oui mais ... je ne te forcerais pas à être mon compagnon de jeu tu sais.

Beyond retira la chemise noire qu'elle venait d'enfiler, sortit du désinfectant en crème. Il recula pour la contempler et se demanda par ou il allait commencer et malgré la façon dont il la regardait elle ne dit rien .

Il commença par les bras et remonta doucement avec la crème . Il fit son cou , et descendit à sa poitrine.

-Désolé, c'est pas pour te tripoter hein mais il faut bien que je passe par là .

Elle le regarda dans les yeux , sourit et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche.

-Merci mais ça ne peut pas attendre ... j'ai faim?

Beyond rougit doucement avant acquiescer. Il l'aida à se rhabiller avant de le faire à son tour de la prendre par la main jusqu'à la cafétéria.

-Bon tu veux manger quoi?

Beyond pris deux plateaux et la regarda interrogateur.

-Une pomme rouge et de la compote avec un jus de pomme.

Beyond la dévisageait ahuri .

-Quoi?! Que des pommes?

-Toi c'est la confiture de fraise , moi c'est les jeux et les pommes d'où mon surnom Apple.

-Tu es ...

-Bizarre , débile , cruche et / ou naïve?

-J'allais dire extraordinaire mais tu te décris très bien seule.

Beyond rigola avec la nouvelle pendant tout le repas puis du s'absenter à la demande de L .

Durant ce moment de solitude Mello vint lui parler.

-Bon voilà je ne suis pas venu m'excuser mais plutôt apporter quelques petites précisions Beyond ne t'aime pas il veut juste coucher avec toi et si il y arrive tu ne seras plus qu'un objet.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai?

-Tout d'abord il est gentil avec toi , joue au séducteur, puis trouve ton centre d'intérêt , veut y participer et veut t'aider. Il te drague à fond puis une fois que tu auras coucher avec lui ce sera fini tu lui appartiendra. Et je n'ai rien à gagné à mentir mais bon tu n'es pas obligée d'y croire. Sur ce bon appétit petite pomme.

Mello partit comme il était venu , le sourire aux lèvres.

Apple perturbée parce que le blondinet venait de lui dire retourna dans la chambre où Beyond fini par la trouver après l'avoir cherchée partout.

-Alors bien mangé?

-...

-Je n'ai pas été trop long?

-Pourquoi être si gentil?

-Nous y voilà . Et toi pourquoi être autant sur tes gardes depuis le souper?

-Réponds!

-Bien parce que ... désolé je ne peux pas le dire tant que je n'en suis pas sur.

-Okay ben quand tu me l'auras dis je te le dirais ... mieux je te parlerais.

La petite Apple ne sachant quoi penser garda le silence face à Beyond jusqu'à ce que celui ci finisse par lui dire .

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Maintenant que je te l'ai dis je me sens mal , je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire , ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant. Enfin si une fois avec L mais après ...

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre sans écouter la fin du discourt de Beyond , Beyond à ses baskets.

-Écoute je suis désolé Apple!

-Beyond, Mello est venu me trouver en me disant que la façon dont tu te comportais avec moi c'était juste pour coucher avec moi .

Beyond se mit à rire.

-Tu es vraiment naïve c'est sûrement sa vengeance pour tantôt

La petite Apple pleine de doutes et ne sachant qui croire se mit à tester Beyond. Elle l'embrassa et commence à le déshabiller.

-Minute petite pomme, il est hors de question qu'on couche ensemble alors que tu pense de telles choses de moi.

Il souriait à présent. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui faire un câlin.

-Bon on va dormir petite pomme?

-Si tôt?

-Bon ben on se couche devant un film alors.

-Mais je n'ai pas vu de télé.

-Ouvre mon casier et choisi un DVD.

Quand Apple ouvrit le casier de Beyond elle vit une télé écran plat avec un petit lecteur DVD et une panoplie de DVD.

-Heu ... «La colline à des yeux» ça va?

-Oui je les ai déjà tous vu.

Beyond se mit en boxer s'installa dans le lit et laissa une place à la nouvelle. Une fois le film lancé , Apple en sous vêtements s'installa dans le lit, Beyond se tourna passa un bras au dessus d'Apple . La jeune fille agréablement surprise se mis dos à son colocataire et s'endormit paisiblement. Durant cette nuit le sommeil de notre adoré Beyond fut court mais néanmoins tourmenté de questions .

Au réveil d'Apple, elle entendit la télé se tourna et vit Beyond allongé sur le lit , un sourire en coin.

-Alors princesse , bien dormi?

-Comme jamais , je me sentais en sécurité dans tes bras ... c'est étrange. Et toi?

-Le peu de temps ou j'ai dormis oui vu que tu étais près de moi.

Apple se leva brusquement pour aller se préparer mais prise de vertige tomba en arrière, Beyond la rattrapa de justesse.

-Je vais t'accompagner.

-Mais je vais me laver.

-Et? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir avec toi?

Beyond fit la grosse lèvre pour la charrier en peut .

-Bien sur que si, mais à une condition.

Beyond repris son sérieux intéresse.

-Laquelle?

-Que tu arrive le premier à la salle de bain.

Apple et Beyond se mirent à courir et Beyond arriva le premier suivi de près par la jeune fille.

Beyond fit couler l'eau et mit des pierres de bain à la violette dans l'eau maintenant mauve.

-Dis moi miss tu compte faire quoi après?

-Hum aller manger à moins que tu aie autre chose à faire?

-Non je veux dire après la Wammy.

-Je ne sais pas. Partir au Japon est mon rêve.

-Ha et seule?

-Hum, à moins que je trouve quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine et que je le prenne avec.

La jeune fille se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude.

-Je peux me joindre à toi?

-Tu as gagner la course alors oui. Et tu as même le droit à un extra mais pour ça faut que tu vienne.

Beyond rentra dans l'eau derechef.

-Alors cette surprise?

Elle s'avança lentement vers le garçon avant de mettre une main sur sa nuque et une dans son dos , de le rapprocher et de l'embrasser avec passion. Beyond, surprit,la fit s'allonger dans la baignoire avant de se mettre au dessus , dominant la jeune nouvelle .

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça non?

Il mit ensuite une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa cuisse avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Beyond afin de le rapprocher un maximum . Le garçon caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Apple s'agrippant à lui.

Beyond écarta d'avantage les cuisses de la demoiselle en l'embrassent avec violence. Apple frémissant sous les doigts de Beyond qui la pénétrait à présent , griffa le dos de notre BB. Elle le poussa et commença à le sucer, Beyond ferma les yeux de plaisir mais ne la laissa pas terminer pour autant et leva le menton de la jeune fille la repoussa et la pénétra doucement et plus le plaisir venait plus ils étaient violant. Beyond sentant le plaisir venir, la regarda l'embrassa et voulu en arrêter là mais la jeune fille le reteint et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Quand ils eurent fini elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je m'en souviendrais toujours de ma première fois.

Beyond lui embrassa le front avant de lui sourire.

-Ais-je été à la hauteur des espérances de ta première fois?

-Largement . Et maintenant?

-Quoi maintenant? Ha oui je vais te laisser et t'abandonner comme Mello l'a dis.

Voyant que le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaçait il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je rigole bien sur! Maintenant on peut dire qu'on est ensemble non?

-Ça te parait si logique ... à moi aussi.

-Mais dis moi, d'habitude quand c'est la première fois de quelqu'un ... il est pas si violant.

-C'est dans ma nature de l'être. Bon on se lave et on va manger?

Le garçon parut inquiet de cette nature qu'était celle d'Apple mais vu que visiblement ils partageaient la même il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

Beyond aimait Apple mais moins que ce qu'il le montrait ... au début , car plus il passait du temps avec la jeune gothique plus il en tombait amoureux. Au début ils étaient tout le temps ensemble , et plus les jours passaient plus Apple devint Bizarre et s'éloignait de notre BB . Elle était de plus en plus sur l'ordinateur à chatter sur des réseaux sociaux , à écouter à fond de la musique, son style changeait pour devenir plus simple , son appétit était de plus en plus vorace et ne se contentait plus de pomme mais de viande aussi. Beyond inquiet alla la trouver.

-Petite pomme , que t'arrive-t-il?

Apple se remit droite dans le lit ou elle était constamment affalée, un air qui cachait quelque chose se dessina sur son visage.

-Mais rien , enfin de quoi tu parle?

-Tu prends du poids à vue d'œil , tu as changé tes habitudes alimentaires , ton style et tes habitudes de vie aussi et après tout va bien?

-Okayy tu insinue je suis grosse la? Pourtant tout les matins depuis un quelques temps je gerbe! Tiens dans tes dents! Et puis le reste je ne contrôle pas, voilà Na!

Le regard de Beyond était sans vie , il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps avant de secouer sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et de prendre les mains d'Apple et de la secouer dans tout les sens.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas trop ...

Il la secoua d'avantage .

-C'est important mon ange!

C'était la première fois qu'il insistait autant et aussi qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

-Bon , Bon environ après notre 30 ème fois donc plus ou moins ...

-Un mois après notre première fois.

Beyond lâcha la jeune fille pour enfuir sa tête dans ses mains. Avant de lui dire sur un ton froid.

-Tu es enceinte.

Et de partir à grandes enjambée de la pièce laissant seule la future maman. Je crois que c'était la première fois que Beyond se mettait à courir pour demander conseille à son éternelle obsession , (qui était devenu moins importante de puis l'arrivée d'Apple ) je crois même que c'était la première fois qu'il courrait.

Arriver devant la porte du bureau de Lawliet , il l'ouvrit sans frapper se laissa tomber à genoux . Et dis des phrases que seul lui pouvait comprendre vu qu'il n'avait encore rien expliqué à L.

-Je ne peux pas , pas déjà. Je ne tenais pas à la vie et si je m'y attache ce sera foutu et donc je vais m'inquiéter et tout et tout va changer et j'aime pas le changement , déjà que je me suis pris d'une grande ... trop grande ''amitié'' pour Apple lorsqu'elle n'était censée être qu'un jeu , comme les autres ...

Beyond parlait vite comme si il se parlait à lui même.

L fit tourner sa chaise afin de pouvoir regarder B avant de lui dire sur un ton calme et neutre.

-Je ne saurais pas t'aider si tu ne m'explique pas.

Beyond renifla, leva la tête pris un air furieux et de s'énerva sur Lawliet .

-Trouve moi une solution! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça alors trouve!

-Et je dois trouver le problème aussi? Un peu dur mais vu que «je ne suis bon qu'à ça».

-Non ce serais encore trop dur pour toi. Apple est enceinte.

Le silence régnait à présent dans la pièce . Environ une minute plus tard L prit un bonbon le porta à sa bouche et répondit d'un ton neutre.

-Une fois encore je dois réparer tes bêtises.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais demander, tu le faisais de toi même.

L répondit en soupirant.

-Oui mais si je ne le faisais pas qui l'aurait fait? Qui est là pour toi mis à part moi? Donc si tu l'aime et que tu es prêt à assumer cette responsabilité et cette nouvelle vie alors reste avec elle et soutient là.

L regarda la réaction de Beyond à ses paroles avant de reprendre.

-Mais tu n'en es pas près alors largue la mais soutient là quand même. Quoi qu'il arrive n'en parle à personne.

-Je pense l'aimer...

-Penser aimer n'est pas suffisant il faut en être sur.

-Je hais quand tu pense pour moi mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas prêt à tout ça , mais crois tu que si un jour je le suis elle voudra encore de moi?

-Je ne crois pas.

Beyond sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte , sortit de la Wammy's House et partit deux jours , deux jours que Apple passa à la fenêtre attendant son retour avec impatience une bonne nouvelle aux lèvres mais quand Beyond rentra enfin il ne la laissa pas parler.

-Voilà je suis vraiment désolé mais Mello avait raison , tu n'était qu'un passe temps , un jeu et il est donc évident que ton gosse tu vas l'élever seul et que tu ne me reverra plus et tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi. Je t'ai demandé une nouvelle chambre , plus grande avec un petit lit , je te devais ça ... enfin non je ne te dois rien mais je ne suis pas si méchant que ça. Voilà va t'en maintenant .

La jeune fille choquée par ces paroles laissa les larmes couler sur sa joue mais lui dis néanmoins en partant...

-Par amour pour toi , j'ai pris rendez vous pour le faire partir mais voilà ... tu as fais le con et à décidé de mettre fin à mon petit jeu auquel je me suis prise car oui au début c'était moi qui te manipulais et pas l'inverse , puis j'ai attrapé des sentiments pour toi. Au revoir Beyond.

Beyond la regarda partir avec un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de frustration.

Pendant plus d'une semaine il ne se passa rien , à non mais vraiment rien , Beyond restait allonger dans son lit à penser et se rassurer qu'il avait eu raison et Apple à penser qu'elle ne devait plus recommencer ses jeux idiots vu que visiblement elle était minable à ce jeu ... donc elle ne servait plus à rien . Puis au final tout deux prirent une décision . Beyond écrit une courte lettre.

«Pour la très belle Apple,

Aujourd'hui et depuis un bout de temps déjà tu n'es plus un jeu , mais voilà je ne suis pas quelqu'un de responsable et je ne suis pas prêt à changer et cette nouvelle m'a fait peur, elle m'a fait me rendre compte que dans ta vie je n'étais que le mauvais cotés. Pardonne moi je t'en supplie.»

Et de son côté Apple prit une décision radicale qui marquera Beyond . Elle entra dans la chambre du jeune homme pendant que lui alla glisser la petite feuille sous la porte de la jeune fille, accrocha un nœud coulant au plafond, se mis en équilibre sur le bureau et se laissa tomber. Pendant ce temps Beyond parlait à travers la porte de la chambre d'Apple, la suppliant d'ouvrir et de lui accorder deux minutes , deux minutes qu'il comptait utiliser à embrasser la jeune fille et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, en vint. Alors il rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit le corps de cette chère Petite pomme, accrochée à cette satanée corde. Il lui fallu un moment avant de pouvoir bouger mais lors ce qu'il réussi il se dépêcha de la décrocher d'essayer de la faire revivre et lors ce qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien , il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Depuis , Beyond devint ''méchant'' et se concentra encore plus à son obsession , L . Tout redevint comme avant mais en pire. Et depuis la Wammy's House à une légende , la légende du fantôme de la chambre 13. Personne ne voulait se trouver fasse au fantôme tourmenté de A ... enfin, tous, sauf Beyond.

Bon voilà je peux dire qui je suis maintenant ... Bien je suis Naomi Misora et j'ai vu tout ça sur de vieilles cassettes de la Wammy's House que j'ai étudié pour l'affaire BB Los Angeles. J'espère l'avoir bien raconté et que ça vous à distrait car moi je dois aller arrêter Beyond avant qu'il ne crame d'avantage.

Écris et inventé par Micha , lu et corrigé par Cherry Keehl


End file.
